


老师我可以（pwp）

by Crane_L



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane_L/pseuds/Crane_L
Summary: 年龄操作/学生哈x家教德关于化学系禁欲男神不为人知的一面爽点：x幻想/镜头gc/语言羞辱草，真的好ooc





	老师我可以（pwp）

哈利觉得他的化学成绩是不会好的。  
尽管莉莉一在向他保证，这位将剥夺他每周末一个下午的家庭教师是霍格沃茨大学化学系的助教，以前还拿过奖学金的那种。  
但这位先生，我是说，他有一头金得发白的头发，一身正装连多余的褶皱都没有，气质优雅帅气得就像大学校园里面女孩们的白月光——这样的人怎么会需要兼职来维持生计呢。  
更糟糕的是，他是哈利喜欢的类型——中意到一见面他就硬了，然后他便接收到那双灰眼睛里揶揄的嘲弄目光。  
德拉科掩饰得很好，他垂下眼眸，换上了令人如沐春风的微笑。  
他伸出手，五指白皙修长，握着试剂的样子一定很赏心悦目。  
“希望我们合作愉快。”  
但实际上，这个男人并没有他表现出得那么温文尔雅。  
  
“第三次犯错，波特。斐林试剂和双缩脲试剂的鉴别是什么让你十七岁的小脑瓜难以容纳的大难点吗？”  
哈利咬着牙关，废了好大的劲才没抬头迎上德拉科嘲讽的视线。他垂下目光，堪堪落在男人握着钢笔的手指上，老天——为什么他的嘴不能像他的手一样让人心生好感。  
“我想你是不想要课间休息了。”  
“我很累，德拉科……”  
“马尔福先生。”男人轻飘飘地提醒道，钢笔不客气地敲在哈利摸向手机的手指上。“遵守我们之间的条约，波特，否则我们的课业很难有所进展。”  
他似乎根本没意识到自己的存在本身就是哈利进步的最大阻碍。  
“抱歉……但我想去一下洗手间。”  
黑发男生不动声色地踢了踢腿，他终于呼了口气，飞快地觑了眼德拉科。  
金发男人正垂着好看的灰眼睛，目光直直落在哈利微微隆起的裤裆上。  
他的嘴角几不可见地弯了弯。  
“批准。”  
哈利只觉得全身上下的血液都朝着那个部位奔涌而去了。  
  
德拉科·马尔福喜欢背对着他讲课。  
走到白板前他会脱下他那剪裁合身的西服外套，露出背带白衬衣以及……包裹着臀部的黑色西裤。  
他似乎不喜欢在课上跟哈利交流，噢不，实际上他根本瞧不上哈利在化学方面迟钝的反应思维。曾经有几次端着高贵的语调对男生再次不及格的测验多加嘲讽时，德拉科还用笔头戳了戳哈利锻炼得当的肱二头肌，戏谑地说他的化学恐怕是篮球教练教的。  
那效果恐怕也比德拉科来教要好。  
别误会，这不是在质疑马尔福先生在化学方面的成绩，实际上，它确实配得上莉莉介绍的那般。只是哈利本来想逼迫自己把全部注意力放在男人在白板上刷刷写下的公式与原理上，但他肆意的目光却离不开德拉科那漂亮的身段。  
逾界的眼神顺着他挺直的脊线滑下，落在圈在皮带间越发瘦窄的腰上——这二者联合一起出卖了家教先生挺翘的屁股，它的线条被西裤崩得紧紧的，勾勒出一个完美的臀型，连凹陷下去的部分都像极了数学计算出的最佳可行域。  
哈利摒弃呼吸，目光着迷地追随着那因为写字或者行走而微微摇晃的臀部，幻想着能亲手感受它完美而富有弹性的手感，甚至……让他火热的阴茎在美妙的弧线上慢慢滑动。  
那感觉一定棒极了。  
但他的走神直接导致了测验成绩再度极其不理想。  
德拉科将纸笔甩回桌上，单手掩着唇鼻掩盖他因愤怒而变得急促的呼吸，另一只捏着钢笔的手用力至指关节发白，他沉默地调整了十秒，最后推开椅子站起身。  
“下课，我要求你在课间把所有错误修正并且搞清楚错因。”  
“但是……”  
“不懂的用手机搜，不要用那副可怜兮兮的语气跟我说话，波特！”  
黑发男生抿了抿唇，他的脸皮比想象中的厚得多，甚至学会自动屏蔽气头上的金发男人不公正的评判。  
“我想借用你的手机，德……马尔福先生，你那边有最完整的答案解析，不是吗？”  
德拉科被这个要求堵得一时没话说，皱着眉思索了一下便无所谓地掏出手机解了锁扔给他。  
“五分钟。”  
  
五分钟哪里够。  
哈利没有犹豫，打开蓝牙后便颤抖着手指点开相册，偷窥欲得到满足的瞬间他兴奋得连指尖都渗出了薄薄的汗水。  
他赌对了，德拉科的相册里面确实有他想要的东西，比如几张抓着领带只拍到下巴以下部分的骚包西装照——大概是炫耀他那骨节分明的手还有新买的昂贵胸针之类。哈利匆匆翻阅了几张，没有看到正脸，绿眼睛里慢慢流露出失望。  
也是，马尔福本来就不像是会喜欢自拍的那种人。  
哈利有些泄气，正准备退出相册去文件夹里找找答案解析，然而一个空白封面的上锁相集却吸引了他的目光。  
Well，要密码。  
哈利舔了舔干涸的下唇。他回忆了一下家教提交的个人信息表上生日那栏的数字——上帝作证，只要这个男生想，他的记忆力可以运用得十分出色。  
输入的时间很快，解锁的那瞬间他还不可置信地眨了眨眼。  
但很快，一些更有趣的东西彻底卷走了他的注意力。  
  
德拉科知道他的这位年龄与他相差无几的学生和他是同类。  
那是他的习惯，遇见一个长相帅气的大男孩时他总会运用他极佳的洞察力寻找与这位帅哥发展更多的可能性。  
因此，遇见哈利的第一面他就确定了黑发男生的性取向。  
他看起来会喜欢瘦高的英俊男人，或者他偏爱金发……又或许是对漂亮的手指有兴趣，好吧，典型的青春期。德拉科快速地依据哈利打量他的目光做了判断，并且得意的发现自己在这些方面或多或少都有拿得出手的自信。  
那个黑发高中生一瞬间就被他迷住了，德拉科隔着架在哈利与他之间的镜片都能瞧见那双绿眼睛里的兴味，就像恶狼瞧见了自己的美餐似的，而男生瞬间顶着裤裆勃起的性器又是德拉科收获的新的惊喜，他感受到了同样的兴奋与热情，它们在他的小腹间燃烧了起来。  
从那以后他独自躺在床上继续令人不齿的镜头性爱时，他的脑海中终于刻画出了一个独一无二的身影。  
德拉科对着被支架固定得完美安稳的镜头，慢慢张开修长的腿。  
噢……波特。  
纤长的手指带着奶白色的润滑乳慢慢抹在玫瑰红的肉穴上，一圈一圈，极富耐心地揉着。  
他配合着手上的动作，平复着自己的呼吸，并且时不时从喉咙间挤出几声性感的低吟。  
脑海中的绿眼睛又明亮了几分。  
看着我，只是看着……  
金发男人咬住了他性感的下唇，食指毫无预警地便捅进了小穴里，早就被淫水润滑过的肠道热情地绞上来，随着手指的抽插发出咕叽咕叽的粘腻水声，淫荡至极。  
为了更加沉浸的体验，德拉科在明知身体尚未准备好的情况下又送了一根中指进去，中指撑开紧致的小淫穴时男人惊呼了一声，不……好痛，波特！他叫着男学生的名字，手指又凶悍地往甬道深处挤去。  
波特太鲁莽了，德拉科快速抽插着娇嫩的小穴，幻想着男生冒失地摁着他的双腿急不可耐操进来的样子，他会把我弄出血的——猩红的想象让性欲膨胀到了新的高度，德拉科腾出另一只手握住阴茎上下套弄起来，肠道里又硬生生挤进了一根手指。  
他就着这样的姿势绷起腰高潮了，飞溅的精液甚至弄脏了他的镜头，他脱力地躺在床上休息了几分钟，这才慢吞吞地爬起来，将手机从支架间解放，伸出舌头将弄脏了镜头的精液卷入口中。  
淫荡的家庭教师。  
他叹息着，为自己的幻想感到羞耻，同时又为即将到来的周末课程兴奋不已。  
无论是用语言挑拨波特，看着自尊心极强的男生气得耳朵通红，还是刻意在课上弄翻板擦，不得不弯腰捡起——噢，让自己更加显眼的挺翘屁股暴露在波特充满欲望的视线下是多么美妙的一件事，德拉科知道哈利不会怀疑，于是还大胆地收缩了几下本就有些湿濡的后穴，穿着黑色西裤果然是一个正确的选择。  
他以为只要游走在这样的危险边界就足够喂饱那贪婪的欲望。  
然而，自私的家教先生没想到的是，有一天他的自以为是会给自己带来极大的麻烦。  
  
“妈妈，你把水果放在外面吧，我在做测验。”  
莉莉犹豫了一下，又提高声音问了句“马尔福先生？”  
一个稍微有些低哑的声音从门后隐隐约约传来。  
“我……咳，波特夫人辛苦你了，测验快、快结束了。”  
今天的马尔福先生说话的声音有点奇怪。  
不过，这个天气一不小心就容易感冒呢。莉莉放下果盘，小小的疑惑也不过是转瞬即逝。她已经准备好等今天的补课结束后给负责的家教先生冲一剂感冒灵作为感谢。  
然而，她万万想不到的是，她的儿子已经代替她先狠狠“感谢”了一次。  
听着脚步声渐渐离去，哈利重新把注意力放回身下正深深插入的身体上，他慢慢退出去了几分，又在龟头半卡在穴口处时狠狠撞了进去，撞得德拉科惊叫了一声，忍不住搂住了哈利的脖子。  
“你……不要得寸进尺。”  
“我没有，马尔福先生。”不知道为什么在做这种事时哈利却开始使用尊称了，这让德拉科本就被情欲蒸熟的脸又热了几分，简直就要滴出血来。粗大的性器又全部挤进穴内，将穴口的褶皱都撑平了，德拉科张开嘴努力吸气，仍旧被这恐怖的尺寸撑得又疼又涨。  
“好痛，退出去!”  
回答他的是睾丸紧贴着臀部，就着阴茎全部塞在他身体里的姿势慢慢摩擦着。  
“老师不是喜欢这样吗？”黑发男生的唇角浮出一抹冷笑，他将丢在桌边的手机拿过来，解开锁屏随便翻了翻，就翻出了一张类似于色情写真的照片，似乎嫌语言羞辱不够，他还将图片就着重点部位放大了举到德拉科眼前。  
画面中，德拉科躺在铺着白床单的大床上，大敞着的腿间露出包裹着粗大黑色假阳具的殷红小穴。正主看到这张照片时一愣，随机愤怒地挥开了哈利的手，羞耻地挡住了眼睛。  
“你、你这个变态……窥私狂……”  
“可是老师明明那么喜欢我呢，连自慰时都要喊着我的名字射出来。”  
哈利又摆腰有节奏地抽插了起来，一边操干着家教紧致的小洞，一边将德拉科的身体从书桌上拖下来，抱了个满怀。  
德拉科感到哈利的手臂从他的左腿弯下穿过，紧接着他就被迫依靠在学生胸前，就着一条腿被抬高的姿势被慢慢进入，这个姿势能插得很深，甚至更快摩擦到德拉科的前列腺，被顶到的那瞬间德拉科急呼了一声，就像泄露了考题关键一般。这时候哈利就像敏锐的好学生一样记住了那个位置，退出去一点后便快速地插进来，直直顶弄着那块敏感的软肉。一下一下撞得德拉科的呻吟声都吐不完整，很快就识趣地发现了好处，索性放开了自己，拧着眉呻吟了起来。  
“我干得老师舒服吗？”  
“啊……嗯……好棒啊……”  
哈利偏过头咬住金发男人白皙的耳垂，直到留下深深的牙痕。  
“老师要叫我的名字才对。”  
“不、不……不要！”  
德拉科感到右边臀瓣被用力抓住，狠狠揉捏了起来，伴随着阴茎抽插的节奏捏得德拉科舒爽至极，他猜得没错——波特果然是粗暴性爱爱好者，特别是在加快速度的时候还坏心眼地将手指挤进本就塞得满满当当的小穴，德拉科呜咽了一声，愤怒地咬住了哈利的肩膀。  
“嘶，老师怎么这么对我。”  
哈利不满地嘟囔着，就着性器还插在德拉科身体里的姿势将男人转了个身，狠狠压在书桌上，握着那瘦窄的腰便将自己深深地埋了进去。  
“啊……”黑发男生将头埋进家教的脖颈处，着迷地嗅着，腰胯则不知疲倦地继续耸动着，性器凶狠地捣入德拉科的肉穴里，“老师真的好棒，以后给我上课都不要穿裤子了，好不好？”  
“波特你……死变态。”  
暴露本性了嘛，德拉科用被日软的嗓子骂人在这时候只能平添情趣，哈利弯唇，掰过金发男人的脑袋吻住他的嘴唇。  
“我想要射在里面，马尔福先生。”  
“不要……唔！”  
德拉科唇角还挂着来不及舔净的银丝，拒绝的话语说到一半，半张的嘴立刻塞入两只手指，压着他的舌苔模仿性交的样子抽插了起来。  
金发男人翘着屁股被日得淫水直流，连嘴巴也没有幸免。被完全支配的爽感刺激得他头皮发麻，硬挺的性器被挤压在小腹与书桌间摩擦着，已经到达了临界点。  
然而，哈利的手从后面伸了过来，坏心眼地堵住了性器的顶端。  
“放开我！”德拉科不安地扭动着屁股，却被狠狠甩了一巴掌，直打得臀肉晃荡，可怜兮兮地发红。  
“不要，老师射了就不管我了。”哈利又压着他抽插了几下，每一下都又深又重地摩擦着德拉科已经熟透了的穴。他感到手中的阴茎热得发烫，甚至微微抖动着，只要他放开手，就会有一股股咸腥的乳白色液体喷溅而出。  
“求……哈啊，求你……”  
“老师叫我的名字嘛。”  
黑发男孩像只巨型犬一样用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭德拉科的颈窝，性器又硬又涨，他知道自己撑不了多久了。  
“哈……哈利，射给我……”  
“射进哪？”  
“射、射进老师的小骚穴里……”金发男人爽得两眼上翻，甚至主动伸出两手分开臀部，更加清晰地感觉到甬道里火热的阴茎。  
哈利加快了律动速度，很快便粗喘着将股股腥浓的白浊射进肠道深处。  
高潮时德拉科狠狠咬住了他的手指，在上面留下了深深的牙印，哈利没辙，只能用力揉捏着老师的白皙的屁股，直到在上面留下相应的红色指印才罢休。  
咔嚓。  
德拉科才从高潮中回过神来，就听见身后传来照相声，忍着脖颈酸痛艰难地回过头来，便看见黑发男生握着他那还流着精水的性器与他的屁股合影。  
“你在干什么！”  
“老师的小洞正在一点点流出吞不完的精液，这么漂亮不拍下来留念真的太可惜了。”  
“滚！变态波特！！”  
哈利心说自己手机里德拉科的私房艳照多了去，想想日后还要讨好这个漂亮的金发尤物以发展更多次“课后辅导”，于是乖乖应了声，将手机收了起来。  
  
“老师真的不考虑一下我的意见吗？”  
“什么？”  
哈利的笔头指着男人的屁股，表情该死的无辜。  
德拉科瞬间反应过来，脸颊涨得通红。  
“下次考试进步十分了再说！”  
  
德拉科不应该小瞧这个许诺的诱惑力。  
当他不得不兑现奖励，跪趴在椅子上，扶着椅背用钢笔把自己插到高潮时，他那该死的男学生将已经勃起紫红的阴茎送到他唇边。  
“辛苦老师啦，我保证下次可以再进步二十分。”  
德拉科想骂人。  
然而他一张开口，哈利就挺了进去，扶着他的脑袋享用起美妙的口腔服务。  
  
哈利开始觉得自己的化学成绩有希望了。  
  
—end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
